


Rain Kiss

by Aesir_Wings



Series: 𝑻𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑼𝒏𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒔 [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 02X07, Crushes to enemies to friends to strangers to enemies to friends to lovers excellence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hosie, a lil bit of angst, rain kiss, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesir_Wings/pseuds/Aesir_Wings
Summary: "Hope!" Josie screamed, her lungs burning as she ran desperately in the cold rain that fell mercilessly from the night sky.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: 𝑻𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑼𝒏𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒔 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465573
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	Rain Kiss

# I Want You To Stay

" _Hope is leaving, Jo._ "

It was all that it took for Josie to forget her sickness and the after effects of using black magic.

Josie swallowed and made a lame excuse for her sister to go fetch something, just for the blonde to leave the room.

When the brunette was sure Lizzie was out of reach, she jumped out of bed and put a coat over her blue pajamas.

Josie opened the window, it was drizzling weakly. She siphoned the magic from the walls of her room, sat on the railing, and jumped.

Elemental magic was extremely beneficial. Josie controlled the wind currents to help land with less impact on the ground.

She ran to her father's car, mentally thanking him for leaving an extra key in the glove compartment. With a little more magic, Josie unlocked the car and got in.

She took a moment to take a deep breath. For a moment she wondered what the hell she was doing, but Hope's blue eyes consumed her mind.

_Hope._

She turned on the ignition.

Josie didn't know how to drive, so she was counting on her experience watching her sister's driving lessons and hours playing NFS and GTA with MG.

It took a while, the rain thickened, the radio played a basic tune, and Josie's palms were sweaty against the leather of the steering wheel.

She arrived at the bus stop outside Mystic Falls, the headlights of the bus blinding her for a moment through the rain, but she didn't care.

Josie got out of the car, the rain hurting her face, the car door was left open. Her racing heart made her chest hurt.

"Hope!" The scream tore from her lips, making her throat ache. She ran.

It was of no use, the bus doors to New Orleans closed, the engine roared and the it began to accelerate.

"Hope!" Josie screamed, her lungs burning as she ran desperately in the cold rain that fell mercilessly from the night sky.

Until she couldn't do it anymore, and stopped. Her hands on her knees, no longer able to distinguish tears from raindrops.

The sound of brakes drew her out of her stupor, a girl with auburn hair stepped out of the doors, her blue eyes wide and incredulous.

"Josie?" She whispered, and even though she was away,the brunette listened as if she had murmured in her ears.

Hope barely had time to breathe, for Josie was already coming toward her, her body wet against hers. The siphon hugged her tight, her arms around Hope's neck.

The tribrid didn't know how to react,blinked when she heard Josie whimper around her neck and then wrapped her arms around the brunette's torso. Forgetting about the departing bus, and the freezing rain that falls on both of them.

"What are you doing here, Josie? You should be in bed." She whispered against the younger girl's brown locks.

Josie finally pulled back a few inches, just to look into the Mikaelson's eyes. The brunette was breathing raggedly, she tilted her head a little and their foreheads touched. Hope used the tip of her nose to touch Josie's affectionately.

Josie's hands went to the back of Hope's neck. She had no idea what she was doing,neither what she was feeling in the anguished turmoil of feelings inside her. Josie just knew she had never felt so much in her life, Hope always bringed in her the most different reactions.

Then she didn't think, Hope moved closer and their lips almost touched. Rainwater ran down her cheeks and the Mikaelson swallowed hard. Josie tilted her chin, and there was the torturous brush of lips together with each other's warm breath.

It was Josie who started the kiss, and it didn't start calmly, Hope seemed so desperate to express everything she felt as much as Josie. She squeezed Josie's waist and pulled her closer, their bodies glued, their tongues dancing.

Josie felt her head spin as Hope bit her lower lip. The Mikaelson grunted, Josie's lips were so soft she wanted to kiss them until they were numb and swollen. Josie sighed through the rain-wet kiss, tugging at Hope's darkened locks when the older girl's tongue entered her mouth. She felt her knees weak with the feeling of Hope's hands on her waist.

The kiss was interrupted by the siphon's shortness of breath, and the tribrid seemed unhappy about it. Josie breathed raggedly as Hope pecked her swollen lips.

Josie's fingers caressed the older girl's neck, and when she opened her eyelids, she was almost startled by the almost animalistic darkness in the tribrid's eyes.

_"I want you to stay, Hope."_ Josie whispered, her voice broke and her eyes filled with tears, eyelashes wet with rain. The agony she felt when she saw the bus leaving came back, making her chest hurt.

Hope's posture changed, her eyes went back to blue, and she hugged Josie with a protective certainty. Her right hand went up to caress Josie's wet cheek.

"I'll do anything you ask me, Jo." She murmured with a delightful smile, "Everything for you. _Everything._ "

~ • ~

**Author's Note:**

> Soft one shot based on a Twitter post from @heauxies 
> 
> What did u guys think??
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes.


End file.
